Le jour et la Nuit, partie 4 de la Saga
by Sassenash
Summary: voilà, ça a tardé, mais je sors enfin la suite .... j'avais dit que ct le bordel quand les vampires s'en mèlaient ? vous aviez rien vu !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : recette de vampire

L'aube pâlit le ciel de Féarun et le soleil touchera bientôt de ses premiers rayons le toit du Phoenix Bleu. La salle de la taverne semble complètement déserte, ou presque. Assise devant le foyer, sous son apparence humaine, Esperanza Kobra semble réfléchir.

Son regard est celui d'un très vieille femme, mais son visage n'a jamais vieillit.

Angel entre et la regarde, esquissant un sourire dévoilant ses crocs.

- Bonsoir belle tenancière.  
- Bonsoir à vous voyageu … Angel !

Elle sourie et se leve en lui tendant les bras, il vient vite la rejoindre pour lui éviter de marcher. Depuis son excursion dans les plans astraux, un peu avant l'affrontement avec l'Avoral, elle avait perdue sa jambe dans la gueule d'un familier. Depuis, elle portait une prothèse de mithril à laquelle elle n'était pas des plus habituée. Elle sert Angel contre elle.

- Hmm, je crois voire un truc légèrement contre indiqué aux vampires.

Elle pointe le ciel pas la fenêtre qui s'éclaircit à vu d'œil, passant du bleu profond au grisâtre. Son ami sourie et ferme les rideaux.

- Et voilà !  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il s'en fallait de si peu, lui dit-elle en riant.

Son regard se voile légèrement.

- Quand Noyem m'a maudit à Fantastique, même cette aube m'aurait été mortelle.  
- N'y pense plus.

Il sort une bonne bouteille de vin et la pose sur la table.

- Et buvons !

Esperanza regarde la bouteille avec méfiance.

- Euh Angel … il y a un truc que tu devrais savoir … je ne bois que du whisky.  
- Mais non voyons, il faut explorer d'autres univers !  
- Les univers je connais merci. Coté exploration, je dirais qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'inconnu.  
- D'accord.

Il soupire d'un air déçu en la rangeant.

- Whisky alors ?  
- Comme tu veux ...

Elle s'assoiit lentement à une table, commençant à prendre de l'assurance avec sa jambe un peu courbaturée par l'effort qu'elle demande en adaptation. Le vampire lui sourie en venant s'asseoir à ses cotés, elle lui rend son sourire.

- Une bonne chasse cette nuit ?  
- Deux vierges, dont une Noldor …

Il eut un léger sourire en coin.

- Noldor ?  
- Oui oui.  
- C'est quoi ? - Une haute elfe.  
- Tu as tué une haute elfe vierge ?  
- Euh ben oui.

Esperanza saisit sa gourde et en vide une bonne traite. Une jeune dame aux traits elfiques entre à ce moment. Elle entend la fin de la discussion.

- Quoi ?  
- Enfin, se défend Angel, tué, non. Il doit lui rester juste assez de sang pour s'en sortir.  
- Et devenir une vampire … termine Esperanza.

Estel, car s'était bien elle, commence à devenir paranoïaque en les entendant, craignant pour sa vie. Esperanza se tourne vers elle en souriant gentiment.

- Pardon gente dame !  
- Snif snif, je me sentais ignorée. Je vais bouder dans mon coin sombre.  
- Mais non, reprend Angel, elle n'a pas bu mon sang.  
- Donc, conclue la gardienne, elle est juste légèrement maudite et n'a besoin que d'une simple guérison des maladies.  
- C'est exact.  
- Je peux devenir vampire ?

Angel ouvre de grands yeux en regardant son amie.

- Euh oui si tu veux mais …  
- Mais ?  
- Remarque, t'aurais pu de problème de jambe.  
- Tu comprends vite.

La gardienne sert un whisky à son amie. Angel sourit en l'observant. L'idée de voir la gardienne de l'équilibre et des dieux transformée en vampire l'amuse beaucoup. Il veut cependant s'assurer qu'elle ne se fout pas de sa gueule.

- Tu en certaine ? Tu sais… Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne pourrais plus faire. Pèse le pour et le contre.

Esperanza se contente de lui tendre une bouteille de whisky.

- T'en veux ?

Estel les regarde de son coin sombre, palissant à vu d'œil à mesure que la discussion avance. Elle boit sa boisson d'une traite même si elle n'avait jamais touché à l'alcool. Simultanément, Angel prend la bouteille de whisky, laissant Esperanza voir la mine déconfite de la haute elfe.

- Euh ça va ma belle ?

La femme se contente de lâcher un léger rire nerveux avant de perdre complètement sa jovialité.

- Si on veut …  
- Je m'occupe de toi dans un instant ma toute jolie.

La gardienne se tourne vers le vampire pour commencer son plaidoyer.

- J'ai pesé le pour et le contre ... ok on dit adieu au soleil ... mais bon régénération est un truc que les fées phoenix ne font qu'a leur mort .  
- Tu ne seras plus jamais bourrée, lui réplique son ami, à part si tu bois du sang plein d'alcool.  
- Je ne suis jamais vraiment bourrée, répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus.  
- Alors d'accord.

Angel hausse les épaules, se leve et approche de la gardienne. Celle-ci penche la tête de coté, ne s'étant jamais fait mordre par un vampire … trop dangereux pour lui. Celui devant elle sourit un instant, l'embrasse doucement tandis qu'elle se laisse faire nerveusement et qu'Estel détourne la tête en chantonnant en elfique pour ne pas prêter attention.

- Tu tu tulut tu u

Le vampire sourit et recule un instant.

- Je voulais profiter une dernière fois des belles lèvres d'Esperanza la vivante.

Puis sans crier gare il enfonce profondément ses crocs dans le délicat cou de la gardienne. Elle frémit en se crispant tandis qu'un sang épais et poisseux commence à s'écouler, d'un goût qui n'a rien à voir avec le sang d'un mortel. Angel constate avec étonnement qu'il est argenté, et aussi enivrant qu'une drogue.

Estel voyant l'abomination s'accomplire tombe en reculant, complètement terrifiée.

- Espe ?

Estel se résigne et détourne le regard une fois de plus, se fermant les yeux et bouchant ses oreilles. La dame de Fantastique, les yeux mis clos, semble en état second. Angel continue d'aspirer le sang, le trouvant définitivement très revigorant puis il retire ses crocs et enlève sa chemise. Il s'ouvre une longue blessure sur la poitrine et laisse son propre sang couler avant de regarder son amie.

- Bois.

Il n'en faut pas plus et elle se met à boire le sang qui coule. Il la laisse faire longtemps, observant les différents stades de la transformation. Esperanza d'abord tremble d'un léger frisson de froid, puis elle sent son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Elle semble familière avec la sensation et s'y laisse aller, mais le froid devient si intense qu'il lui semble ne jamais avoir ressentie cela auparavant et elle semble un instant hésiter à poursuivre. Le processus étant déjà enclenché de toute manière, elle tombe en transe.

Angel dépose la fée sur le divan, il constate que déjà les crocs se mettent à pousser, son cœur en même temps cessant définitivement de battre. La sensation de froid qui se répand en elle la surprend quelque peu mais elle laisse finir le processus sans protester. Ses ailes bientôt disparaissent ainsi que la douleur dans sa jambe.

- Tu es devenu un démon, certes mineur mais un démon tout de même donc tu ressens le besoin de faire le mal et de te nourrir de sang.

La fée cligne des yeux, puis sourie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - les amis d'un vampire

Angel regarde sa plus belle victime. Dire qu'il y a quelques années, elle l'introduisait au monde de Féarun, et à son tour maintenant de l'introduire à un monde au delà des pensées. Elle semble encore secouée en tentant de se lever.

- Doucement, lui dit-il, il faut un temps d'adaptation.

Elle fait claque sa langue après avoir inspecté ses crocs.

- Et ça, ça disparaît ? Je m'imagine mal arriver devant Drizzt avec ça.  
- Tu peux les rétracter.  
- Comme une vipère, soupire-t-elle avec un frisson de dégoût.  
- Surveilles-les, ce sont tes meilleurs armes. Elles font aussi office de couvert … accessoirement.

Se cachant sur une poutre au plafond, Estel Undomiel se balance les pieds en regardant en bas ce qui se passe. Elle déglutie avec peine en constatant que c'est terminé mais ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant son amie tenter de ranger ses canines. Son rire attire l'attention d'Esperanza qui se tourne vers elle avec un rictus étrange … qui se veut peut-être sympathique ? La fée sent néanmoins le sang frais qui coule dans les veines de l'elfe et ne semble pas vouloir faire de cérémonie pour garder son âme.

- Fais attention, dit Estel en prenant sa dague en mithril. Tu sais qui je suis alors fait gaffe, je ne veux pas te blesser !

Elle saute en bas et sort pour courir vers la forêt. Une fois à l'abri, Estel sort son arc et ses flèches puis entonne un chant à Elberteh (va savoir qui ça peut être honnêtement … non mais sérieusement) La fée-vampire regarde par la porte et reçoit un beau soleil levant en pleine face, elle crache et se recule précipitamment.  
Angel semble lire dans ses pensées.

- Bois mon sang, Espe.

Elle ne semble pas entendre, tournant devant la porte comme un chat agacé par un trou de souris.

- Bois mon sang Espe, répète Angel, tu en as besoin.

La fée le regarde et approche, mais un message télépathique d'Estel la prend de cours.

" T'es pas possible Espe "

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur les lèvres de la nouvelles vampire, découvrant ses crocs. Elle lève la main vers la porte …le soleil semble décliner.

- J'ai peut-être perdu mes pouvoirs de phœnix et de fée, mais je suis toujours Gardienne !  
- C'est bien ça, dit Angel en ricanant.

Dès le soleil disparu, Esperanza bondit à l'extérieur, semblant un fauve en chasse. Estel entend du bruit, étant toujours sur ses gardes, et aperçoit Espe qui se glisse derrière un arbre, s'agrippant à l'écorce pour mieux bondir sur sa proie. L'elfe se retourne vers elle, elle encoche une flèche à son arc et tire.

-Reste où tu es, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Antoine.

( qui est Antoine ! ) Mais rien que d'y penser, une larme coule sur la joue d'Estel. Angel sort à son tour de la taverne, amusé par les évènements, ne voulant pas en rater la suite. Il ne la rate pas, et d'ailleurs il décide d'y prendre un peu pars. Il parvient derrière Estel, une dague de jet dans la main.

-Laisse toi faire, lui dit-il, ou prends-toi une dague dans la nuque.

Esperanza regarde sa victime avec une lueur sauvage dans le regard, montrant les dents comme un chat.

-Tu ne survies que dans un cas, continue Angel.

L'Elfe encore une seconde flèche.

-Non mais vous débloquez ! Réveilles, Esperanza Kobra !  
-Elle est morte, lui indique le vampire.

La fée vampire hésite, regardant Angel puis Estel. Elle n'a jamais été foncièrement mauvaise, mais justement son manque d'expérience en la matière lui cause un handicape pour combattre ses impulsions.

-Ne me sous estime pas, continue Estel. Devine pourquoi elle n'a pas encore bougé.

Elle regarde celle qui était son amie avec colère, la mettant ainsi au défi de remuer. Esperanza pose une jambe sur le sol, puis l'autre, et se lève face à Estel. Un mince sourire plus sincère se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Nos routes se quittent. Si je te retrouve sur la mienne, je te tue.  
-La mienne n'est pas encore finie alors ça sera le contraire. Mais à jamais ma peine sera grande et mon cœur se désolera.

Angel soupire et lance sa dague de jet vers la nuque de l'elfe.

-On s'en fout …

Estel se baisse et la dague l'effleure de peu, mais elle sait ne pas pouvoir jouer longtemps à ce jeu. D'ailleurs dans son mouvement elle a dû jeter son arc et se retrouve ainsi désarmée devant ses deux adversaires. Esperanza ayant cru recevoir une volée de flèche regarde l'armure de mithril qu'elle avait reçu de soul dès son premier jour en taverne, mais elle reçoit plutôt la dague évité par sa prime victime en pleine gorge.

Angel profite de la confusion pour attirer l'arc à lui par télékinésie.

-Merci Estel, c'est un bel objet !

L'elfe ne sait plus où donner, mais la fée vampire, enragée, montre les dents et bondit, saisissant Estel par le cou avec une force draconienne. Elle regarde Estel dans les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres du siens et l'elfe y voit une rage effrayante. Du coup, stupidement, elle s'en fait pour son arc.

-Rend le moi !  
-Ouais, c'est ça, compte la dessus, lui réplique Angel en encochant une flèche et en la visant.  
-Si tu tires, triple idiot, c'est encore moi qui vais récolter, rugit Espe.

Elle ressert son étreinte et Estel suffoque tout en tentant d'empêcher son ancienne amie de ne pas la mordre. Le sang poisseux qui coule de la gorge du vampire s'égoutte sur son visage. Elle lève les yeux vers la fée, celle-ci semble combattre ce qui reste d'Esperanza en elle pour avoir le courage de mettre fin aux jours de l'elfe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : comment sauver une elfe

Espe, baisse toi, dit Angel.

Il tira une flèche en visant la tête de l'elfe, mais à ce moment, Telvin tombe de l'arbre où il roupillait directement sur sa maman. ( l'arrive toujours au bon moment, pcq veux pas faire chier la joueuse d'Estel en la tuant). Il se relève d'un bond et saisie la flèche à main nue pour ensuite la relancer à la figure du vampire. (faut pas oublier la dextérité de Telvin même si il passe souvent pour un bouffon … bon, c'est un bouffon)

- Eh !

Il aide sa mère un peu hébétée à se relever mais lui et Angel se regardent en chiens de faïences. Estel n'ose pas bouger du sol où elle s'est laissé tomber. Le vampire le premier brise le silence.

- T'es un rabat-joie. On peut même plus chasser tranquille maintenant ?  
- Et toi tu es débile ! Depuis quand t'en prends-tu à la cousine de ton amie ?  
- Pour moi, c'est une proie. Pour Espe aussi d'ailleurs.

La fée en question regarde Telvin, puis regarde Estel. Elle semble en combat et recule, puis tourne les talons et se sauve dans l'immensité de la forêt. Personne ne remarque immédiatement son évasion, le gamin et le vampire trop occupés à s'astiner et l'elfe trop heureuse d'être en vie.

- Que lui as-tu fais ? demande d'un ton accusateur Telvin.  
- Je l'ai libéré !

Il saisit l'arc à pleine main et le casse sur son genou devant le regard horrifié de l'elfe.

- Il ne nous gênera plus celui-là.  
- Tu as libéré qui de quoi qui genre pu ?

Angel lâche les morceaux puis s'enfonce à son tour dans la forêt. Telvin se tourne enfin vers Estel et lui prend la main pour l'attirer doucement à lui.

- Belle demoiselle, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Pour votre arc, je connais de très bons forgerons elfiques … aussi connus sous le nom de Firn ou Henki… ou Shadow mais lui c'est le fils de l'autre donc …  
- C'était l'arc de mon père ! Rien ne pourra le réparer, il vient de Valinor, mon père qui est mort.

L'hybride hausse un sourcil, se penche et regarde l'arc.

- Alors pourquoi est-il si facile à briser ?  
- Un arc reste un arc qui est fait en bois.

Elle le transperce d'un regard féroce malgré les larmes qui envahissent ses yeux. Le jeune demi drow ne semble pas impressionné, se parlant à lui même.

- Peut être un retour dans le temps, ou une altération majeur …

Il fait signe à l'elfe de se taire puis semble se concentrer avant de poser sa main sur l'arc … celui-ci s'élève et semble disparaître, puis il reparaît dans l'état qu'il était cinq minutes plus tôt. L'elfe s'effondre à genoux sur le sol, essouflé.

- Retour ... passé ... pour un arc ...

Il tombe face contre terre. Soupirant de soulagement en retrouvant son arc précieux, Estel le range a l'abri avant de revenir vers Telvin. Elle se penche vers lui et touche son front pour voir si tout va bien et une légère lueure verte sort de sa main pour qu'il récupère plus rapidement. Il dort profondément.

Esperanza appuyée sur un arbre non loin, devant un bosquet de boulots, semble un peu décontenancée. Angel s'approche d'elle et la saisit par la nuque pour lui faire pencher la tête par en arrière.

- Bois !

Elle le repousse, semblant refuser de boire du sang de vampire, ce que le vampire trouve ironique vu qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir de remord à boire le sang de sa cousine.

- Bois ! Ou ta gorge ne guérira pas.

Il la maintient de force contre sa gorge et elle fini par se résigner à planter ses crocs, frissonnant d'un dégoût évident. Elle se régale toutefois goulûment du sang, ne pouvant plus résister à l'odeur entêtante qui exacerbe ses sens. Elle fini par se retirer, se léchant les lèvres.

- Réparée, dit Angel en regardant la gorge de son amie.

Un léger sourire se glisse sur son visage, mais elle ne semble pas enclin à discuter. Elle renifle plutôt dans la direction des elfes qu'elle a laissé en route.

- Hmm, une Gangrel ! J'ai donc engendrée une Gangrel. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il en était de ces vampires.

La femme le regarde, ne sachant pas que ses yeux sont devenus ronds et gris comme ceux d'un loup. Elle repart dans la direction de son 'buffet'.

Estel voyant les deux vampires revenir brasse Telvin pour qu'il se réveille.

- Allez, réveillez-vous moraredhel (c'est quoi encore ce mot?) ! C'est pas une bonne idée de rester là !

Le jeunot se retourne sur le côté en suçant son pouce. N'y tenant plus, Estel le giffle carrément.

- Allez debout !

Il bondit sur ses pieds, complètement stupéfait.

- Non Elminster ! Ah ? Quoi ? Heu ? Bonjour beauté de mes rêves les plus fous, votre visage d'ange me rappelle quelques souvenirs sulfureux.  
- Heu ? Allez, viens et en silence.  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Elle l'entraine dans la direction opposée de ses nouveaux ennemis sans attirer leur attention, il la suit donc sans poser de question. 


End file.
